Current opto-electronic systems are expected to operate at high data rates that impose stringent conditions on the capacitive response of the driver terminations. The optical transducer involves a light emitting diode device having a slew rate that is less than ideal, and which ultimately produces a degraded bit-error-rate (BER) in the opto-electronic data conversion. Moreover, the less than ideal slew rate behavior is asymmetric for the signal rise and for the signal drop, thus reducing even further the BER performance of the device.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.